Family Fun Gone Wrong
by Obsession18
Summary: Vegeta,Bulma,and Trunks go to a mini park to have family fun, Vegeta being the grump he is decides to try and have 'fun'. Family fun turns into a disaster, after, they head over to the theaters to watch a movie, what movie will they see? 2 PARTS R
1. Puck That!

A/N : An attempt at humor, there is some cussing it's part of Vegeta's character, cuz he be a bad sexy man. Anyways Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ or any of the characters, if i did, i'd put it to better use then write fanfiction in my spare time.

B/V/T

Family Fun Time!

* * *

It had been any other normal day at Capsule Corp. bright, sunny, and arguing in the background. "Vegeta you're coming!" Bulma had her hands on her hips glaring at her husband. "Woman! I need to train! Why on this mud ball of a planet would I waste my time and brain cells on an idiotic movie!?" Vegeta growled standing up to Bulma not the least bit afraid like that idiot Kakkorat would've been.

"You are spending this night with your family Vegeta! If you don't then you'll regret it for sure!" Bulma straightened her back and folded her arms on her chest; she knew the perfect way to get Vegeta to do almost anything.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, woman? Hurt me?" Vegeta broke out into a fit of laughter sure that he had won this argument. He was wrong.

"I may not be able to hurt you Vegeta, but I can deprive you of something you _need_ from me." Bulma eyed him sinisterly. Vegeta stopped his laughing and looked at her with many emotions playing across his face; disbelief, confusion, annoyance, understanding, then pain. Bulma took this as her cue to continue, "You got it buster, no sex, I can go without it for a long time and you know it."

Freeway

"Idiot Woman…shitty 'family time'…no sex…hmph!" Vegeta had been grumbling and complaining since he got into the car. Bulma was driving and Vegeta in the passenger seat, Trunks was sitting in the back seat looking out the window fascinated with another driver next to them on the freeway. Two girls were dancing in their seats to some loud music, then one of them laughed so hard her soda came out her nose. "Oooo…that had to burn," Trunks looked away laughing.

Bulma got a bit uncomfortable with the silence in the car, "C'mon Vegeta, it'll be fun! It's been awhile since we all did something fun together."

"Whatever, so where are we going anyways?" He asked, he might as well know where he was going to be tortured for the next few hours.

" It's a place I used to go to as a kid! Trunks will absolutely love it!" She giggled with delight speeding faster anxious to get to their destination.

Walking to the front entrance Vegeta saw the title of his hellhole. "Funland?" Vegeta said with pure disgust in his voice clearly not impressed. "Yeah! They have go-carts, bumper boats, batting cages, arcade games, rock climbing, and mini golf." Bulma said while opening the door. Inside Vegeta quickly noted it was too loud and reeking of old cheese pizza and sweaty kids. The trench between Vegeta's eyebrows grew deeper as he saw a kid running with only his underwear on grasping long tickets in his hand run by screaming at the top of his lungs. "Disgusting creatures…"

They played the arcade games first, Bulma was playing a shooting game reminiscing in the old days with Goku while Vegeta and Trunks were playing air hockey. Trunks had taught him how to play the game since Vegeta had never even heard of it. "Okay Dad, you use that hand piece to hit the puck into my goal and to block your own goal too." Trunks had taken the first hit and the puck went bouncing off of the sides of the table and towards Vegeta's goal. Vegeta blocked his goal and hit the puck the opposite way, Trunks reached out and quickly hit the puck and made his first score against his Dad. "Yeah! Heh heh," Trunks said excitedly. Vegeta grunted and took his puck and placed it on the table and continued the game.

Trunks had made 4 more goals giving the total 5 to 0. "Alright brat, no more play time!" Vegeta hit his puck and it rebounded off of the sides many times going at an amazing speed. Trunks head was going back and forth trying to keep his eye on the puck when suddenly Vegeta hit it again shooting the puck straight to Trunks goal. They gave each other competitive looks and the game was on! The score was 6 to 6 and no one was backing down with one shot left they were completely wild with aggression.

"Think you can handle this Dad." Trunks smack talked his father, "Brat, you have no idea who you're talking to." Setting the puck in the middle of the table they both stroke for it Vegeta getting the upper hand. The puck went back and forth at a rapid pace both players hitting it whenever it reached them. A crowd had managed to gather around them and watch the game. The puck reached Trunks and suddenly it was gone! "What the…" Vegeta searched the table and found nothing, Trunks had began to slide his hand piece back and forth rapidly, then lift his hand piece and reviled the puck for a split second and hit it dramatically sending it into Vegeta's goal.

The game was blaring sirens, making a big show declaring Trunks the winner and Vegeta the definite loser of the game. "And that's what I call The Pulverizing Puck!" Trunks puffed out his chest crossing his arms over his chest proud of himself. Vegeta was steaming, he hated to loose, and he had to be the best. With a loud grunt he hit the remaining puck on the table and it shot out across the room and hit the giant Bee mascot clear through the head, out the window hitting a car through the windshield, and causing the alarm to go off outside. The crowd had gone to see if the mascot was okay seeing a puck shaped hole through the fluffy head between it's eyes, luckily the mans head was 2 inches below that. Bulma had seen the whole thing and rushed them outside to go do something else. "Vegeta you big idiot! Control your temper!" Bulma slapped Vegeta's arm frustrated, Vegeta ignored Bulma and looked at Trunks, "I'll get you next time boy."

The rest of the day there was a competition between Vegeta and Trunks; the go-carts which they ended up being a complete mess, cars staked up on one another, they had to close it down so they could get the cars back on the ground. Bumper Boats ended up being destroyed as well; they sunk those to the bottom of the pool. After that they hit the batting cages, both in separate hardball cages they started hitting their baseballs. Trunks hit his first one and hit the very back of the net while Vegeta did the same. "Hey Dad I bet I can hit the pole in the center 10 times." Trunks had just started yet another challenge. "Make it twenty." Vegeta yelled to his son.

Baseballs were aimed at the pole being hit 4 times, 11 times, 19 times when Vegeta heard Bulma scream with pure terror. He turned around to see if his wife was alright but he forgot about the ball that was being shot out towards him. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled still turned around when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a hardball going 75 miles per hour. Hitting him with a loud crack Vegeta lost his balance and fell flat on his face. The ball that had hit him had split into 3 parts, totally obliterated. Bulma walked into the cage leaning down by Vegeta who had turned over and sat up. "Woman! What was wrong with you!?" He yelled up towards her. "There… was a bee and..." Bulma was messing with the hem of her shirt looking guilty but still trying to hold in a laugh. "…" Vegeta stared at her flabbergasted, "A bee, woman I gave you more credit than you deserved!" Bulma just shrugged her shoulders, "Obviously you have higher credit for me elsewhere," She winked and slightly lifted her shirt showing her taught stomach. "Right, you owe me that later woman." He said getting up and walking out of the cage, Trunks was waiting outside laughing. "I can't believe you just got hit by that ball!" Trunks peeled with laughter, "Shut it, brat! Or you're looking at the same thing happening to you!" Trunks quickly stopped laughing and walked along with his parents. "I still beat you…" he said quietly. Vegeta looked at his son with determination on his face, grabbed a bat, and head back towards the cage. "Fine then, I'll beat you by ten more baseballs hitting the same poll."

He put his coins in and started, the baseballs hit his target but from the poll being hit so many times it caused the back where the balls were being shot out short circuited causing the aim on the shooting to aim lower. The 9th ball was way lower than he expected and hit him in the groin. Vegeta dropped to his knees cupping his groin and then was hit again in the front of the head by the next ball. Vegeta fell to his side while ball after ball was being shot fast above him thankfully missing him, getting up he yelled, "This piece of shit!" he grabbed his base bat and hit the next ball as hard as he could hitting the poll causing it to split in half. The poll towered over taking the net along with it, Vegeta walked out of the cage not looking back. Bulma and Trunks stare on at the dramatic scene behind him seeing a small mushroom cloud form far in the background along with more car alarms from the baseball he hit. "Where to next woman?" he said this as if nothing happened looking at Bulma with her eyes open wide and agape. "Mini Golf…" she said weakly. "C'mon boy, woman, lets go." Walking away they followed after him.

Hole 1

"What is the point of this game?" Vegeta asked Bulma, "Use your club to putt the ball into that hole over there," she said pointing at the hole that was no more than 9 feet away from them. "Simple enough." Bulma and Trunks giggled at his ignorance. Trunks and Bulma went both getting Birdies. Now up was Vegeta, standing how he saw Bulma do it he gently tapped the ball getting a hole in one. "Nice dad!" Trunks congratulated. "Like I said, Simple enough."

Hole 7

The three of them stood at the beginning strip fake green grass staring at the end. "That lighthouse is in my way." Vegeta said gruffly. "It's part of the obstacle, Vegeta, you putt your ball through the little door on the bottom of the lighthouse and it goes down into a tube down to the patch of green down below where the hole is." Bulma stated pointing with her finger. Bulma made it by timing rhythmically in her head when the trap door opened and closed and got a hole in one, jumping up and down with accomplishment. Trunks…not so much. The trap door denied his ball and rejected it to the catch pit spitting it out to the lower half where he got to the hole with 3 more putts. Vegeta's turn was next, he timed the door like Bulma and putt his ball upwards, the door shut suddenly too fast and blocked Vegeta's ball.

"Cheating piece of crap!" He yelled at the door running up and grabbing his ball before it went into the catch pit.

"Vegeta! That's cheating!" Whined Bulma. "I'm Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, I do whatever I want." He said proudly placing the ball back down.

"Seriously mom, even I know that by now." Trunks said leaning on his club, Bulma looked down on him raising an eyebrow and continued watching Vegeta.

Timing the door again he putted the ball and the door slammed his ball out again, Vegeta caught the ball again before it fell to the catch pit. Hitting the ball three more times the door shut it out. "Agh! I'm sick of this shit!" Vegeta placed his ball down quickly and hit the ball hard enough to smash just through the door on the lighthouse and down the ball went through the tube giving Vegeta a hole in one. Walking smugly to where his family was he picked his ball up and headed for the next hole. Bulma and Trunks looked at each other not really all that surprised and shrugged their shoulders and followed after him.

Final Hole

They found themselves staring at the huge contraption before them; they had to hit the ball through a loop-dee-loop metal piece, sending it though a tube tunnel that dropped the ball off onto a small boat carrying it across the pond where a wheel in the water picked it up, brought it over landing it onto a trapeze that carried the ball further dropping it onto the strip of fake grass leading it to the hole.

"Screw that!" Vegeta barked out.

"Are you telling me you're giving up Vegeta?" Bulma asked surprised. "No, I'm sick of this, I've been here all day taking shit from this stupid hell hole, my head aches, my balls hurt, and I can't get that crappy pizza smell out of my nose." Folding his arms over his chest he gave his best scowl. "Goku would do it…" Bulma said loud, Trunks looked at his dad eyes wide his mouth stretched out.

" ...Move over."

Vegeta set his ball down and calculated his approach, hitting the ball it went through the loop-dee-loop metal piece and through the tube tunnel dropping the ball into the boat that carried it through the pond. They were all watching with white knuckles excited. The wheel in the water picked up the ball and sent it onto the trapeze slipping off onto the fake grass strip it sped its way down towards the hole, it was almost there, there was no way it wouldn't miss. Bulma and Trunks were cheering why Vegeta looked smug, they kept on watching as the ball went further towards the hold, the ball went into hole but hit the opposite side bouncing it back out and down into the pond.

"Mulligan," Trunks rasped out. Bulma turned towards Vegeta who seemed to be calm, "Almost Vegeta, good try, stay calm, you can get it next time." Bulma tried to make sure he wouldn't loose his temper. "Of all the F--ing luck!" Vegeta charged up his ki and sent the blow towards the ridiculous contraption and blew it sky high. Bulma and Trunks took cover the best they could.

Two miles south of Funland

"Oooooo! Ain't that just perty Clarence?!" Bobby the hillbilly was sitting on his porch, shot gun in one hand, and a beer in the other staring at the lit up evening sky.

"Su-u-u-re is! HoooEeee! Looks like Funland is having anotha' one of them firework shows ternight." Clarence spat into a bucket enjoying the show.

Back at Funland

Outside the entrance to Funland Bulma was talking with the manager, he had a combed over bald spot, wearing a tight red button up shirt with a blue and yellow striped tie, black pants that didn't quite reach his ankles, and wearing white socks.

"Mrs. Briefs I'm sorry to say that we can't allow him back here…ever." The man was sweating profusely fiddling with his tie. The man with the wild hair scared the living day lights out of him. "I can pay you for the damage of course and yes I understand, I'm sure he wont be that upset to hear that." She laughed quietly handing him a check. The manager left and Bulma went to the car where Trunks and Vegeta were.

"What'd'e say mom?" Trunks asked.

"He kicked your father out." Bulma laughed looking at Vegeta who was sulking in his seat. Hell he was happy just to be out of that smelly torture pit.

"Like I care, that place deserved what it got." Vegeta quipped back. "Are we ready to leave for home or what?"

"Ah, Ah, Aaaah," Bulma said moving her finger back and forth in front of his face, "We still have the movie to go see!"

Vegeta's eyes bulged and he tensed in his seat, "F--k." Vegeta dropped his head in his hands and they drove off to the theaters.

To be Continued...with your help

* * *

Well what did you think of Part 1? read on to see how the movie ends up! :D Review my story please :D

Go ahead and read my other 2 fanfics, both one shots. don't forget to review those too ;)

A Saiyans April Fools Day (romance,humor)and a lemon. Please R&R

Vegeta's Ice Cream Delima (humor) R&R


	2. Cinematic Adventures

A/N:Please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, or the movie i mention in the story, and Dane Cook has all rights to his "cinematic adventures" title. i thought it was perfect for this part :D

Enjoy

* * *

"Hello, I'd like three tickets for the 8:50pm showing, please." The blue haired woman said.

"That will be 24.50." The woman inside the booth said very strangely. She was starring at the handsome mystery man with a flame mane standing next to the blue haired woman. The clerk woman named Lisa was holding her head with the butt of her palm underneath her jaw line, handing them the tickets she watched the man walk away turning her head in the process. "I wonder how he gets his hair to stick up like that?"

"Vegeta I'm sure you'll like this movie, it has mostly action in it, only a bit of romance…" Bulma then giggled. "It's one of America's most well known classic movies. This is just a newer version of it."

"If there's a merciless beating against a weakling, I might just watch." Vegeta gave his smirk at Bulma who couldn't help but stare totally forgetting about what he had just said.

"Goten told me this movie rocked! Tons of gun fighting… and, and wrestling and blood and all that awesome stuff!" Trunks was practically bouncing off the walls with his excitement.

"Trunks makes it sound so much more interesting then the way you jabber away about pointless crap." Vegeta looked at Bulma not one once of regret in his eyes.

"That's probably because you are on the same intention span as a 7 year old hyper active boy." Bulma kept looking straight ahead and kept on walking towards their movie while Vegeta and Trunks stopped and looked at each other not sure what to say. After a couple moments Trunks broke the silence.

"Bu-u-u-u-u-r-n!" Trunks yelled out laughing.

"Brat, she just insulted you too! She compared me to _you_!" Vegeta folded his arms across his chest looking his smug self. Trunks pouted and a tear began to form in the corner of his eye, sniffing back he began, " I could've been fine if you didn't tell me that!" Trunks ran after his mom still sniffling.

"I guess ignorance _is_ bliss…" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and followed after them.

The three of them were sitting smack dab in the middle of the movie theater waiting for the movie to begin. The dim lights were still on and people were slowly filling up the empty seats.

"Oh! Vegeta I just remembered, can you go get us some things from the concession stand?" Bulma turned in her seat to hold his shoulder, she knew her ways to get Vegeta to do things, and the funny part was that he didn't realize that it was even a technique. Just touching him slightly intimate will break down the heavy guarded wall of his.

"Well you should've thought of that when we were out there." Vegeta spat.

"Oh, c'mon!" Bulma whined a little. _Shoot! Didn't work this time, he must still be upset about the whole 'Funland' thing._ "Vegeta, it's food, you can get as much as you want, you can't turn that down!"

"You're lucky you're so damn rich…" Vegeta got up walking down the stairs thinking of all the food he was going to buy.

Out in the lobby area he stood in front of the counter looking up at the huge menu that was plaster to the wall about 15 feet up.

"What'll be sir?" A young man asked with glasses, bad acne, and a mouth full of braces. Wearing a black polo shirt and a cap that covered his messy brown hair.

"Everything." Vegeta said still looking at the menu. The young man coughed and looked back up at his customer.

"E-Every…thing?" he choked out.

"Did I stutter, Four Eyes?!" Vegeta then looked forward at the now trembling man in front of him.

"Y-y-y-yes, sir." He stuttered out. "Okay guys! This customer here wants everything on the menu!" calling out to all the workers behind the counter they all scurried around like ants who were under attack. Vegeta could only smile approvingly.

Bulma and Trunks had began to wonder why Vegeta was taking so long when they suddenly saw a mountain of food and drink coming up the stairs and sat down next to them.

"I'm happy you've made yourself comfortable." Bulma laughed picking out her own small popcorn and drink, handing Trunks his Sour Patch Kids, Popcorn, Twizzlers, Ice Cream, and drink.

"I'm going to need it to get through this." Vegeta said popping popcorn into his mouth.

"Why do you think spending time with your family is torture?" Bulma asked a little hurt.

" It's either that, or a test of my abilities," He grabbed his cup about to take a sip, "This must be a test of my patience of how long I can go without blowing up the theater and the people inside of it."

"Well it's not a test! It's simply being with us! So get used to it Bud!" Bulma looked at the screen glaring daggers, she was starting to get pissed and thought better of it, so she stuffed popcorn into her mouth to forget about the certain Saiyan man sitting next to her. Vegeta took a sip of his drink the kid with the glasses suggested to him, he had never heard of the drink before and so decided to try it, figuring since all the food here seemed to taste good, this should too. After that first sip his mouth began to salivate more and craved the taste of refreshment again.

Bulma was talking with Trunks when she heard loud slurping and sucking noises coming from next to her, turning her head she saw Vegeta draining his extra larger drink down. "Dang Vegeta! You must be really thirsty!" Bulma said chuckling.

"Woman, what is this drink?" Vegeta asked quietly holding it out to her. Bulma took a sip tasting it, "It's called Root beer, you like it?" Bulma said smiling, Vegeta grabbed the drink back to continue experiencing the wonderful taste. He eyed Bulma from his peripheral vision; it would look like someone who was cheating on a test.

The dim lights grew darker as the movie premiers dramatically came into play. Dramatic music began and flashes of light and dark filled the screen showing some random preview.

"Is the whole movie going to be like this? The flashes are burning my retinas," Vegeta asked squinting at the giant screen.

"These are previews for upcoming movies, this isn't even the movie we came to see," she giggled, "Is this your first time ever seeing a movie?" Bulma asked staring at him somewhat in shock.

"I had no time for movies, woman." He said disgruntled. Bulma just looked at him not really all that surprised and continued watching. Finally after twenty minutes of previews the movie began. A scene played with a woman entertaining some people on stage with a comedy act, after her act she scavenged around for some food when a well rounded man saw her and asked her to have breakfast with her. The man asked her some questions, hesitating she answered his question and they left the diner to start the mission.

The screen grew dark as more dramatic instrumental music began and the title showed on the screen.

"King Kong?" Vegeta asked Bulma with his lip raised.

"Yeah, King Kong, now watch!" Bulma whispered loud.

The movie continued on as the plot came into sight, the first 30 minutes or so Vegeta wasn't all that interested, nothing bloody or violent happened. "I thought you said this was an action movie?" he said aloud not caring to whisper. "It is! Just wait! Watch!" Bulma whispered back.

"Shh!" A person shooshed from behind them, Vegeta was about to say something back but Bulma quickly grabbed his right arm. As the movie continued on to its climax Trunks was sitting on the edge of his seat stuffing his popcorn into his mouth, his eyes wide.

The woman that was in the first scene was now tied to a man made Y shaped trap that held her by her wrists, loud roaring noises came from beyond the trees that were ahead of her and the fear that was hanging over her head finally came into view and she let out a fearsome scream. A giant ape approached her and took her from her trap.

Vegeta's eyes were wide this time as he sat on the edge of his seat looking at the beast. "What the…?" He said with a bewildered expression on his face. "Woman, how do these people now about the Oozuro?!" He half whispered half yelled at Bulma, "They don't know about Oozuro, its just…well, a big ape." He didn't look satisfied with her answer so she continued, "Some man made it up a long time ago, having no idea about what Saiyans could do with a full moon. Don't worry Vegeta." She soothed a little. Vegeta shook his head and kept watching. "Whatever…"

The movie was actually beginning to interest him as he watched King Kong attack the people and wrestle with dinosaurs, but something kept distracting him from his focus on the movie. Something would hit his chair every now and then; about every 3 minutes he would feel someone kick his seat. At first he just tried to focus on the movie to forget about it, but it began to get to him.

Turning around he saw the young woman with her feet on his chair, just inches away from his head. "Would you keep you're disgusting smelling feet off of my chair, you idiot woman!" He yelled at her, glaring daggers at the woman. She looked at him for a moment smacking her popcorn and sluggishly pulled her feat off. Vegeta saw some popcorn fall from her wide, open, and smacking mouth, looking at her again he then turned around looking at the screen. "Vile human."

It wasn't long before he felt another push at the back of his seat, "Woman, if you want to continue watching the rest of this movie I'd suggest you keep your revolting feet off of my seat!" he was turned around in his seat looking as if he could spring any moment. The woman took her feet off taking a loud slurp of her drink, and then shoved more popcorn into her mouth.

"Vegeta control yourself!" Bulma whispered loudly at him, "Just watch the movie you're missing good stuff." Vegeta turned around to glare at his wife.

"SHHH! HEY! SHUT UP!" A man two rows above them yelled. To put it short, Vegeta lost it. Vegeta sprang at the man standing up straight staring at the man with pure hate.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME PEASANT?!" He grabbed the mans front of his shirt lifting him out of his seat, the man didn't back down surprisingly.

"I said..." he said calmly, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The man said angrily at the short spiky haired man.

"THAT'S IT!"

"VEGETA DON'T KILL HIM!" Bulma yelled hoping he heard her. Vegeta took the mans drink and smashed it on his head, then his popcorn following shortly after, he slowly walked down to the nearest trash can still holding the sticky man by his shirt.

"Next time you talk to a prince, i suggest you show some respect." He said matter of factly, and stuffed the man head first in the trash can. Vegeta walked back up to his seat, everyone was staring at him.

"Do you humans want what he got!?" he looked around, pure silence. "Then shut the f--ck up and watch this asinine movie!" he sat down calmly and turned to his wife who was wide eyed. Trunks was holding his drink as if he were going to take a drink but was froze in the process, the straw not quite making it to his open mouth.

"What'd I miss?" Vegeta said taking a sip of his delicious Rootbeer.

In the movie the giant ape began to watch over the little blond human woman, making sure no harm came to her in the big jungle island they were on. Any person watching the movie could see they had developed caring feelings for one another, odd, as it seemed. The woman's friends were trying to find her and save her from the beast, a certain man in particular, a man that was in love with the captured woman.

The current scene being played at the moment was of the crew and young man found themselves trapped in a trench, a very large trench. Giant bugs began to creep out from the trench walls and approached the waking crew.

"Oh, gross!" Bulma looked sick, but she wasn't the only one who looked sick, not only sick but also terrified. Vegeta's eyes bulged from his head as he stared at the movie screen. Giant worms were slowly engulfing a man, sucking at all of his limbs. "Not again…" Vegeta said tense in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice. When he didn't answer she looked at him and then looked at the screen with the giant worms. "The worms?" Just then one of the worms showed the audience it's round mouth with sharp and many, many teeth.

"Bulma, I think I'm going to be sick," He said very quickly then suddenly put one of his hands to cover his mouth and jumped down the isle to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Trunks asked leaning over his seat, "Oh nothing, he just had to go to the restroom." She smiled sweetly at him.

When Vegeta came back he made sure the worms were gone, as he climbed back into his seat he stared at the screen, not bothering to talk or look at his family. Bulma turned her head to look at him and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off unexpectedly.

"There is nothing to discuss." He said coldly. Bulma cocked her head and shrugged her shoulders.

The movie had slowed down a bit and Vegeta found him self bored again, he had a packet of Reese's Pieces in his hand when a thought immerged in his mind. Dumping a couple out onto his palm he held his hand out aiming at the screen. He flicked his finger and the candy went flying right through the screen making a tiny hole. He snickered and aimed for other things. His next target being a man a couple rows down from him, he lightly flicked the candy so it would pop right off of his head. The man grabbed the back of his head and looked around confused. Trunks saw what his father was doing and decided to join in. He took his own candy and flicked it at the same man below. The now disgruntled man put on his hood and said a few words to his friend beside him, they both looked around suspiciously. Trunks and Vegeta gave each other a glance and nodded their heads. Vegeta repeated his action before hitting the man square in the back of the head, and then Trunks did it right after his father. They repeated this for about 5 minutes; the tortured human below was beginning to lose it to be blunt.

"What the hell are you doing? Leave him alone!" She pleaded.

" No." He said simply and smirked. Trunks was holding his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

Going back to their previous mission they both hit the man at the same time and a little harder then the other. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!! I HAVE SO MUCH CANDY STUCK TO THE BACK OF THAT HEAD KIDS WOULD TACKLE ME TO THE GROUND JUST TO GET A TASTE!" The man obviously was in the process of loosing his mind and continued ranting, "I DON'T EVEN LIKE CANDY! I JUST WANTED TO WATCH A MOVIE, OH LOOK AT ME NOW, NOW I'M A FAT HEADED CANDY MAN!"

"Hey Fat Headed Candy Man! Shut the hell up!" people began to laugh and cheer as the man walked out of the theaters.

"Vegeta!? You're such a Jerk!!" Bulma yelled at him.

"He was disturbing the movie, so I told him to shut up. Problem solved." Vegeta said taking a sip of his drink satisfied.

"But you started the problem!" She couldn't believe him sometimes.

"Well then that just goes to show you, woman, that whatever I start I also finish. Now shut up and watch this stupid movie." He quipped. Bulma bit her tongue, turned around and watched the rest of the movie. It was nearing the end, as the giant ape was now pronounced dead, the blond woman and the young man had reunited and were now in a deep passionate kiss. Bulma watched on happily quixotic thoughts roaming through her mind as she leaned her head on her husbands shoulder. Vegeta just snorted, while Trunks was sticking out his tongue, "Aw, Nasty!" and covered his eyes with both of his hands, peaking every now and then hoping it was over.

The credits rolled up the screen as the movie ended, people flushed out of the room heading straight for the restrooms. The family of three still sat there waiting for it to become less crowded. "Did you guys like it?" Bulma asked her two men excitedly. "Heck yes I did!" Trunks began, "Except all that mushy, gooey, stupid, romance stuff. The action was the best though!" he said excitedly jumping in his seat. Vegeta only grunted nodding his head once. They left the theater and headed on home.

Dr. Briefs cat was lounging lazily on the sofa nearest to the door, swinging it's tail swiftly back and fourth. Trunks burst in through the door doing a roll on the ground like he was dodging an attack. The cat jumped in the air it's claws attached to the ceiling, fur puffed out as if it were electrocuted. Next walked in Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest, "Thank Kami, the hell is over." Bulma rolled her eyes as she walked in through the front door when the cat fell into her arms. She saw Trunks running around noisily, "Trunks calm down, you're going to give grandpas cat a hard attack."

"I'm surprised the damn thing is still alive." Vegeta said rummaging through the fridge. Bulma looked over to Vegeta and shock went through her.

"How could you possibly still be hungry aft-" Vegeta gave her a seriously-c'mon-you-gotta-be-kidding-me-look, "never mind…" She said shrugging, while Vegeta went back to his raiding frenzy.

After Vegeta had finished his night time snack he went into the living room with his wife and son. Trunks had passed out cold on the couch with the cat slowly creeping up on him for his revenge, Bulma sitting watching TV.

"Ready to hit the hay?" Bulma asked looking away from the Television.

"After the day I had today, I would have to say so." Bulma giggled and began walking towards the stairs, Vegeta knelt down to his son and picked him up slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes just before the cat could pounce on the sleeping boy and hit the back of the couch, bouncing off and on to the ground. A very weak meow was heard as the family head up the stairs.

"Huzzuzz…" Trunks murmured over his fathers shoulder. Bulma headed straight for the shower while Vegeta set Trunks down in his bed.

"I still beat you at air hockey…" Trunks said sleepily.

"I won at the batting cages, punk." He quipped back covering the sleepy child with his covers.

Trunks gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, and got pegged in the balls." Vegeta shuddered at the pain he had suffered from the earlier attack on his family jewels and left the room hearing Trunks giggle a little more before he fell into his deep sleep. Walking back to his room he walked through the door and heard the shower running, he gave his trademark smirk and opened the door to the shower. Inside it was steamy, covering the mirror and filling the room completely, and the slender female silhouette from behind the shower curtain. Looking around he spotted the toilet and grinned deeply, one quick tap on the handle and the toilet flush, four seconds later a shrill scream was heard behind the navy blue curtain. Bulma quickly popped her head out from behind the curtain making sure to hide the rest of her body and noticed the man who was her husband standing their smugly with his arms across his chest smirking widely.

"Vegeta! AGH! You Jerk! That's hot!" She yelled at him, her eyes lighting up with anger.

"I'm sorry I can't help the way I am." He said huskily walking towards the blue haired woman. Stripping his shirt off and the rest of his clothes he walked into the shower pinning his wife against the wall.

"I believe you owe me a great deal of pleasure, woman." He said nipping on her neck a little. Bulma closed her eyes smiling preparing for her husbands revenge, knowing all well it wasn't going to be gentle, which was fine with her.

Insert Lemonade here

The couple lay together on their king sized bed, one of Bulma's arms lying relaxed over Vegeta's chest, and the other above his head toying with his hair.

"Did you notice the relationship between King Kong and the woman?" Bulma asked raising her head, Vegeta looked at her squinting, she continued, "It's like us!" she giggled, "You are my King Kong!" Vegeta shook his head smirking. "Silly woman. What? and next I presume I will be shot down by airplanes from the top of the empire state building?" He said roughly but with a playful touch in his voice.

"I'd much rather just skip that part all together." She blinked a couple times.

"Like a bunch of weak machinery could take down the Saiyan Prince anyways." He said back gruffly.

"But, you know Vegeta, beside you blowing up Funland, you really behaved yourself well today, Thank you." She kissed the side of his temple and settled back down. He simply snorted just happy it ended well on his part. "I'll let you pick what we get to do next time." She said sleepily.

"Just as long if I get to have my revenge at the end." Putting his hands behind his head he looked down at her and actually… smiled.

* * *

So how did you like it? okay?

i've been super busy and stressed and i write better happy and dorky. so i hope it turned out well. Go ahead and let me know by reviewing my story. it will be Much appreciated. only takes 45 seconds (depending on your internet speed also haha)

Review please.

Much love.

Also! I am currently writing a NEW fanfic called When We Start Killing, it is a B/V Romance, if you liked this story you might like my others. Check out my other fics and R&R! Thanks! :D


End file.
